


Unwritten Rules

by GoodJanet



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Banter, Barebacking, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry, Vanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I knew we’d end up here one day,” he says.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwritten Rules

“Aw, come here, baby girl,” Dennis breathes.

He pushes her long blonde hair off her neck and kisses the newly exposed skin. She gives a breathy sigh when he pushes her up against a wall.

“That’s the lamest dirty talk I’ve ever heard,” she retorts.

Her glittery nails rake down his bare back, and Dennis hisses into her ear. It earns him a soft moan, and his hands travel up her skirt. She’s wearing a thong.

“Oh, Sweet Dee, these panties are ruined. You got them all wet.”

She crawls onto his bed and lies on her back, knees spread wide. He can see right up her skirt as he stands over her at the foot of the bed.

“I knew we’d end up here one day,” he says.

“Shut up and fuck me.”

Dennis grins devilishly and tugs her dress down off her body. He likes that she keeps the purple heels on. He kneels between her thighs, and she grabs for his belt buckle. Dee grazes his cock when she pulls the zipper down, and his mouth drops open in a moan. He didn’t realize his eyes had closed until he opens them and sees Dee smirking up at him.

Dennis decides it’s time to give her something to smile about, so he kicks his pants and underwear off, exposing his hard cock to her. 

“You look pretty proud of yourself,” Dee says.

Dennis’ brows furrow, but then Dee tosses off her thong and opens her legs, and all coherent thought goes out the window.

“Fuck, Dee.”

Dennis pounces on her and sticks his dick inside her before either of them can think about it too much. It leaves them both speechless for a second until Dee remembers something important…

“Oh, shit, what about a condom?” Dee asks. 

She sounds more like herself and less like the seductress he’d asked back to his room. He finds that a little annoying.

“Well, damn, Dee. I’m clean.”

He thrusts inside her a few times, and she gives a funny little whine that Dennis hasn’t heard since he caught her touching herself when they were both home on break from college.

“What about babies?”

“I’ll pull out.”

His hips stutter when he thinks about coming on Dee’s flat stomach. He’d never admit it to her face, but she dropped that baby fat really damn fast, and now he finds himself getting the urge to make a mess. Dennis kisses her full on the mouth.

“Touch me, Dennis.”

His thumb finds her clit, and she wraps her long, tan legs around his trim waist. He feels her squeeze him in the cradle of her thighs, and he wonders why they didn’t do this a long time ago. Dee’s skin is so warm and she grasps his cock in a vice every time he thrusts back into her. He doesn’t dare pull all the way out. She moans in his ear, and he shivers.

“Been working out,” he pants. “Can you tell?”

He wishes he could flex for her.

“I’m so close,” she moans.

“I’ve been working out,” he repeats. “Did-did you notice? Sweet Dee?”

“God, Dennis. All I notice right now is your fat fucking dick inside me. _Oh god!_ ”

Dennis forgets to pull out.


End file.
